


Cute and Quick

by DraceDomino



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Clothed Sex, F/F, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Panties, Romance, Shyness, Vaginal Fingering, Vanilla, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:50:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some time now, Mei has been nursing a crush on Tracer. A chance encounter in the locker room just might be her chance to live out some of those long unspoken feelings!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute and Quick

Cute and Quick  
-By Drace Domino

“Mei, you’re the real hero.” Those words had been sticking in Mei’s mind ever since she had heard them. Tracer had said them somewhat casually just before a dangerous mission, and though everything had went all right Mei had to admit she had been distracted the entire time. After all, who wouldn’t be? To have someone as heroic and charming as Tracer call her a hero was enough to make Mei hot underneath her insulated caller, and she imagined that just about anyone would feel the same. Even through her goggles Tracer had just about the most charming eyes Mei had ever seen, and the presence of the chronal accelerator permanently strapped to Tracer’s chest didn’t halt for an instant just how alluring the young woman was.

Complicated thoughts for poor Mei, who had only stammered and blushed at Tracer’s praise in the past. The young woman was timid by nature despite her status of a hero of Overwatch, naturally inclined to be shy and reactionary rather than to make anything resembling a first move. Despite her scientific accomplishments and her feats of heroism, the adorable Chinese woman was far too content to simply sit back and watch things from the sideline, rather than step up and make a moment happen for herself. She had considered approaching Tracer after that mission, speaking to her gently and even asking her out to dinner afterwards, but she had retreated into her metaphorical ice block to protect herself just like she always did.

Besides, Tracer was just being polite. Girls like Tracer certainly didn’t go for women like Mei; or so the scientist told herself. Between her timid nature and her curves it was hard to imagine someone as dashing as Tracer casting an eye her way as anything more than a coworker and friend, and it was those defeatist thoughts that filled Mei’s mind as she made her way through the halls of Watchpoint: Gibraltar. While she walked Mei held a datapad in one hand, tapping idly away on some research notes as she did her best to get her mind off of the dashing speedster that had been filling her thoughts. She had always managed to avoid bad thoughts and feelings by putting her nose down and working hard, and it was her intention that afternoon to do just that. A bit of research, a trip to the Watchpoint’s gym...a good workout for her mind and her body.

Just the thing she needed to take her mind off of Tracer, or so she thought.

Mei was deeply buried in her work as she continued to walk through the hall, tapping away with a thoughtful expression playing behind her glasses. As she padded her way through a mostly empty Watchpoint en route to the gym’s locker room she wasn’t truly paying attention to where she was going, so much so that she didn’t even look up when she rounded the corner only to bump into something. A sudden turn and a quick impact came next, and as Mei’s datapad dropped to the floor she realized just what she had walked into.

Her cheeks instantly darkened a deep shade of red, and a hand went up to her mouth in an immediate state of shock.

“Sorry! Sorry! Sorry, I’m sorry!” The young woman gasped, staring straight ahead at just who she had run into. As fate would have it the source of her impact was none other than Tracer, the very woman she had been struggling with such difficult thoughts of. Tracer must have been coming back from her own run of training at the gym, and at the point in which Mei collided with her the girl was getting dressed once more after a shower. The chronal accelerator and jacket Tracer always wore were strapped around the young woman’s chest, but when Mei had bumped into her she was in the process of pulling up her trousers. As a result, the impact had left Tracer stumbling forward, bent over from the waist with her legs exposed and her panty-clad rear shown off before her friend. Bright blue panties gripped a nearly flawless rear, and with her bent over position practically every perfect curve of it was highlighted underneath Mei’s vision. Though Mei stammered and apologized she didn’t dare step forward to help Tracer up; half for fear of being too forward by putting her arms around a pantsless tracer, and half because she couldn’t bring herself to break line of fire with that lovely, round rear.

Despite the impact; however, Tracer was laughing. The young woman’s delightful voice filled the room between them, and after catching herself with a quick hop she bent over once more, grabbing the edges of her trousers and sorting the front to get ahold of both sides of the belt. She even gazed up at Mei from in between her own legs, staring at the girl from an upside down perspective just underneath the slope of her own rear.

“Oh, Mei, tryin’ ta sneak attack me, huh?” She giggled, and finally stood up straight once more. The action brought her pants along with her, and soon Mei was watching as the tight fabric gripped around Tracer’s rear. She missed the sight of those cute panties almost instantly, but even with Tracer’s rump covered it was still a hell of a thing to view. So much so that the blushing scientist had a hard time snapping her attention to Tracer’s face until the other woman turned around to look at her. “You caught me with my pants down, luv, which is more than I can say for anyone else!”

“I...I’m sorry, Tracer!” Mei stammered again, blushing even brighter underneath the gaze of Tracer’s bright, friendly eyes. She fidgeted a little in place, still recovering from the sight of those panties as she struggled to find the appropriate words. “I was just thinking that a little exercise might be a good way to, uh...relax. I must not have been looking where I was going.”

“Aww, don’t you worry about a thing, Mei.” Tracer beamed, and even knelt down once more. This time she bent to pick up the other woman’s datapad, and as she stood she handed it back to her friend. Much to Mei’s delight she didn’t catch a peek at the datapad’s wallpaper, which happened to be a picture of the heroic young pilot. As soon as she had the pad in hand Mei tucked it in against a pocket in her shirt, and she continued to sweetly blush as Tracer spoke further in her friendly, charming tone. “It’s a free locker room, after all! Too bad you weren’t a few minutes earlier, you coulda bumped into me while I was down to my best bits in the shower!”

Hardly the thing to quell a blushing Mei, that much was certain. Instead the Chinese woman simply nodded and chuckled as best she could, trying to hide her awkward discomfort as she moved around to a bench in the locker room. She turned around on a heel to face the other woman and tilted her head with a friendly smile, hoping that the awkward moment would end soon and she could go about her plan to push Tracer from her mind. Not that she had any faith in the plan at that point; not after the things she had seen. Tight, gorgeous, round things.

“Pe...Perhaps next time I will set my clock to be earlier then!” The words left Mei’s mouth before realizing just how flirty they sounded, a deep part of her slipping through the ice block she put around her feelings to make itself known. She would’ve instantly apologized were it not for the sudden sweet laugh that came from Tracer, and the girl stepped over towards Mei while giving her a little, teasing wink.

“Or better yet, next time I could be the one to bump into you!” She giggled. “Don’t think I’ve ever seen you in your smallclothes, luv! I’m picturin’ cute panties with popsicles printed on them!”

Mei had never been particularly good with interacting people outside of the realm of science. She was brilliant and sweet in her own unique way, but the dealings of friendly social interaction, and in particular romance, had always somehow eluded her. Despite her age she had never managed to figure out the way other people worked in intimate boundaries, or even what was the best way to go about flirting. As a result, in a situation that was unusual or unexpectedly intimate, Mei tended to do the only thing she could think of: panic. Usually that panic took the form of stammering and running off, or changing the subject as quickly as she could. Once, when Mercy had jokingly mentioned that Mei had the best breasts overwatch had ever seen, the young woman had literally encased herself in ice to avoid the ensuing shyness and didn’t come out until she was sure everyone was gone.

To put it simply, Mei had never handled moments like that afternoon in the locker room well. And when Tracer had joked about catching her in a similar position, even seeing her in her panties up to the point of guessing the print, something within Mei clicked. That panic trigger was flipped harder than it ever had, and the result was unexpected, even shocking, but in the same breath very much par for course.

“No, see?!” Mei quickly stammered, and her hands dropped to the edge of her pants. Without thinking about it, without dwelling on her nervousness or her fondness for Tracer, the scientist immediately shoved her pants down to the center point of her knees and spun around on a heel. She bent over and showcased her fully panty-clad rump to Tracer much like she had just seen, her curvy figure perfectly accented and immediately presented to the stunned pilot. Tracer’s eyes shot open wide from the unexpected twist, and where she had once been looking at Mei’s charming and sweet features she now stared straight ahead and a pair of light blue panties, marked all across with little black and white critters, each wearing pink scarves and mittens. It wasn’t until Mei realized what she had just done that her cheeks turned an even deeper shade of red, and in a desperate attempt to explain her actions finally spoke out in a soft, timid tone. “T...They’re...they’re penguins.”

They were indeed. Cute little penguins frolicking all over her panties, crossing her large and lovely rear and making it an even more adorable sight than it otherwise was. The position Mei put herself in was almost indefensible; her rear stuck forward as if she was offering it to Tracer, her hands on her knees and a few locks of her hair dangling before her glasses. Her mind did nothing to help her solve the dilemma of her current situation; for all the brilliance within her there was no easy way out of what she had just done.

And so she stood there, showing her rear to Tracer under the guise of proving that it was penguins, not popsicles, that marked her panties.

Silence ensued for a long, awkward moment, until it was Tracer that spoke up first.

“I like penguins.” She finally spoke up, tilting her head as she looked at what was offered to her. The young woman took a moment to blow away a few strands of errant hair hanging before her eyes, and she gazed ahead at an unobstructed view of the larger woman’s lovely curves. She even let a hand move out, and as Mei’s eyes went wide her fingers reached forward to caress one of the frolicking little critters, petting a single digit across one of the penguins’ cheeks. “They’re cute. An’ just a little bit chubby. An’ I got an appreciation for that sort of thing, luv.”

The look on Mei’s expression was somewhere in between outright shock and desperate panic, and her color drained even further as Tracer pushed the issue. Before long the young pilot had taken another step closer, and working on instincts that had been brewing up within her for some time, let her other hand drift forward to join its twin across Mei’s rear. Soon both of her hands rested there, one on each side, and she helped herself to gently caress along Mei’s lovely curves, teasing the flesh under her fingers and letting her digits pet along those penguin faces. She was bold and brash but that was very much Tracer’s way, much how it was Mei’s way to blush shyly throughout the entire thing and finally stammer in a quiet, timid voice.

“T...Tracer…” She murmured, still looking at the other woman in an upside down fashion and still bracing her hands to her knees. She swallowed nervously before speaking up again, and when she did it was hardly the words that Tracer expected. “...can I stand up now? All the blood is rushing to my head.” Tracer giggled, and before she responded she took one last second to study that lovely round rear presented to her. One more batch of sweet seconds to appreciate it, before she finally nodded and gave her friend a sweet smile.

“Of course, Mei. Anythin’ you want, luv.” As soon as the words were spoken Mei started to do just that, but as she stood she let her hands drop down to her pants, eager to pull them up once more. She only got them up to her knees before they ran into the barrier of Tracer’s own fingers, and as they fell from Mei’s grasp she was left with them sitting around her ankles when she finally stood up. Tracer just smiled, slowly drifting around to Mei’s front, and soon the two stood chest-to-chest with the pilot ready to justify her actions.

“Leave them off.” She offered, sweetly. “In fact, I’m a little sad I ever put mine back on.”

With that, Tracer leaned in close to Mei, and the adorable Chinese scientist was left more surprised than she had ever been in her life.

 

Mere seconds later, Mei was sitting in her penguin panties on a bench in the locker room and Tracer was firmly in her lap. The young pilot had practically pushed her there with a sudden burst of momentum, and now in a stunning turn of events their lips were connected as she straddled Mei’s body, rolling her hips slowly back and forth as they kissed. Mei, in all of her timid and shy glory, blushed throughout the entire kiss but she wasn’t so foolish as to pass up an opportunity. She didn’t quite understand what it was that had brought Tracer to suddenly kiss her but she wasn’t about to complain; her hands now moving forward to explore the young woman’s frame in an appreciative and joyful fashion. One hand had pulled down along Tracer’s spine while the other reached even lower, down to cup along that firm and lovely rear where she gave a tight and appreciative squeeze. It was enough to force a break in the kiss only for an instant, an instant in which Tracer gave the girl another tiny smile complete with a sweet and joyful whisper.

“Cheers luv, calvary’s here.” The pilot’s trademark slogan had never sounded quite so sweet to Mei, and when their lips met again the passion immediately resumed. Their tongues slid forward and shared in each other’s flavor as Tracer drew her arms tight around Mei’s shoulders, holding the scientist as close as she could and fondly appreciating every inch of her embrace. Her chronal accelerator fit snugly in between Mei’s ample bust and her lap continued to rotate forward, rocking her hips and letting her rear push back against the hungry grip of the other woman. Mei only shifted slightly from her seat, working her best to kick her legs free of her pants which were still bunched up around her feet. Soon she managed to wiggle them free and it allowed her to spread her legs a little wider, forcing Tracer to bob forward against her lap and squeeze even tighter against her. By that point Mei had two hands eagerly locked down on Tracer’s rear, and she squeezed both of them at the same time as she shared eagerly, hungrily, into the kiss.

The scientist’s heart was racing, and she still wasn’t entirely sure that she wasn’t just experiencing some odd dream brought about by loneliness and awkwardness. Maybe the sight of Tracer’s panty-covered rump was so exciting that she instantly passed out and hit her head, and this was all just a hallucination as she struggled to regain consciousness. Even if it was, she was happy for the moment, and was fully prepared to see it through. The taste of Tracer against her and the slow rolling of their bodies together was more pleasure than Mei had ever experienced, and her heart was racing as she pulled the slender girl even harder against her own full figure.

Tracer, in all her confidence and charm, was more nervous in the moment than she dared let on. The adorable scientist had always been kind to her, always been sweet and adoring and gentle, and Tracer was eager to show her some of that tenderness in return. The lips of Mei on her own were enough to send shivers down her spine, and when their tongues gently battered against one another she felt like her chronal accelerator was malfunctioning and things were slowing down. A silly concept perhaps, but romance so rarely entered Tracer’s life, and she relished the idea to sit in appreciation of it. Her hands moved down from Mei’s shoulders to begin exploring anew, this time working over the curves of the other woman that she had such esteem for. Mei had always had a slightly larger figure while still being fit and firm, and it was that remarkable shape that Tracer enjoyed teasing with her digits, working over the slope of Mei’s large chest and drifting down to the curve of her belly. There she lifted the other woman’s shirt, and allowed her fingertips to tease over the front of her pale, pretty flesh.

The shudder that ran through Mei was volatile, so aching in emotion and pleasure that it forced their lips apart. Her glasses slipped to the edge of her nose, fogged up from their heated breath, and as she brought a hand up to adjust them again she whispered with a happy voice, though it still rang with a bit of her timid charm.

“Y...Your fingers are so cold.” She giggled softly, firmly aware of the irony and enjoying the moment all the more for it. Tracer just laughed fondly at the exchange and she allowed her free hand to move forward, scooping up one of Mei’s at the wrist and bringing it up to her lips. From there she kissed across the other woman’s knuckles, one by one, and whispered overtop the girl’s fingers while she met her eyes through those fogged glasses.

“Yours are, too.” She whispered, and blew a gentle, warm breath across them. “Maybe...Maybe you’d like to warm them up?”

The blush that came across Mei’s cheeks only delighted Tracer all the more, and as she continued to ride her dear friend’s lap Mei’s hand slithered down in between them. It lifted only once during its travel and it was by Tracer’s own action; the young woman had pulled further at the edge of Mei’s shirt to lift it up and over the girl’s head. Soon those curves were exposed as well as breasts wearing a matching penguin bra, and Mei’s hand travelled anew down towards Tracer’s lap. Tracer was giggling in appreciation for her friend’s adorable choice of underclothes by the time Mei’s fingers reached the edge of her tight pants, and once those digits slid forward her giggling stopped to give way to a gasping, happy sigh.

“That’s it, luv…” Tracer whispered, and as she rolled her hips forward her hands slithered around Mei’s curvy frame, working at the straps of her bra. “Touch me...it’s all yours to touch, Mei.” The penguin bra came away from Mei’s body at about the same moment that the scientist’s fingers worked down the front of Tracer’s pants, each woman shuddering at the touch of a whole new level of intimacy. Mei’s bare breasts were soon the subject of Tracer’s affections just as Tracer’s slit felt the patting of a pair of curious digits, and each woman handled the moment with equal parts awe and delight. Tracer whimpered and practically mewled as her legs spread a little further in her straddling position, and with Mei’s hand underneath her pants and her panties she eagerly rode forward, bucking her wet, warm slit into that affectionate touch. While she did so her head leaned forward and two hands worked to scoop up one large and glorious breast, and it was underneath Mei’s gaze that the pilot took one puffy, pink nipple into her mouth.

“A...Ahhhh, Tracer...you are so...wonderful…” Mei whimpered, passion riding across her flesh as she let her eyes drift close. The foggy glasses still sat upon her nose as she pushed her fingertips forward, her own pleasure drawn out by that wiggling tongue against her sensitive nipple and those pert lips locked around her. The gentle swaying of Tracer’s hips was enough to force the girl’s slit down upon Mei’s fingers inch by inch, and before long the scientist could feel her middle two digits deep inside, pushed to the hilt. The back of her hand was trapped underneath Tracer’s panties and pants while her side fingers nestled in against her thighs, a perfect fit against that eager, tight slit offered up to her. Once she was settled and Mei’s fingers were hooked within her Tracer delighted in tightening herself against them, rocking slowly back and forth and nibbling against Mei’s nipple while she slowly milked her fingers.

Every motion between the two women in that moment was gentle, doting, and even loving. The slow ride of Tracer’s lap against Mei’s fingers, the gentle caress of the scientist’s hand into the other girl’s wild hair, the slow course of Tracer’s tongue across a perky and puffy nipple. Each motion was taken with heart and sweetness in equal parts as there were passion and lust, and both of their hearts were rapidly racing as the moment continued. Tracer allowed a little purr to start at the back of her throat and slowly roll through her into the kiss she held on Mei’s nipple, who only murmured contently in response. The closer the two women became the quicker Tracer rolled her hips against those trembling fingers inside of her, but never did she pull her movements swiftly enough to break the soft intimacy the two were enjoying. Eventually Tracer broke her lips from Mei’s breast only to sneak up and steal a quick kiss against the other woman’s lips properly, then to just as swiftly turn her attention to the other breast that begged for further exposure. While she worked her hands contently played with each of Mei’s glorious orbs, enjoying the weight and curve of them just as her tongue teased and played underneath the slope of each sensitive bud. Playing with Mei’s breasts was already arousing enough, but combined with the gentle pistoning of two fingers pressed within her folds, it was nearly too much for Lena to bear. It didn’t take long before the slender young woman was shivering against Mei’s touch, and she was forced to let her hands leave Mei’s breasts so they could move up and grip against the other woman’s bare shoulders.

She was breathing heavy now, hungry and hot against the nipple still resting against her tongue, and Mei could tell that her friend was very near. Even in her timid attention she made sure to cradle Tracer close during her impending peak, one hand smoothing through the back of the other woman’s soft brown hair and the other still bucking forward with a slow but steady rhythm, offering up her digits for the velvet embrace of her lover’s slit. She brought her head down and buried her face against Tracer’s shaggy locks of hair, drawing her scent in deep and kissing her fondly, sweetly, atop her head. The young scientist was even compelled to offer Lena a tender whisper, a little gesture to help ease her into pleasure as her own breast was so eagerly licked and suckled.

“I just want to make you happy, Tracer.” She whispered, her nose sweeping softly through those shaggy, feather-light locks of hair. Another kiss to Tracer’s brow, and another tender, whimpering voice from the back of her throat. “I have wanted it since the day we met.”

It was a promise that Lena wasn’t able to resist, and with one final squeeze of her slit against those two probing fingers the young woman found her peak. She shuddered, her fingers drawing tightly against Mei’s shoulders and her entire body trembling as she mounted the other girl’s lap. Pleasure and warmth rushed over her fully clothed frame, her pants feeling tight and restraining like they never had, and her panties growing damp past Mei’s fingers. She coated the scientist’s digits in a glisten of happy nectar, and when she finished Mei was still kind enough to leave her fingers inside, letting Tracer rock gently against them as she started to ease herself down. With a happy smile Tracer pulled her mouth from Mei’s full, lovely breast and looked up to her again, pressing a soft kiss on the corner of her lips before offering her a doting whisper.

“Call me Lena, luv.” She murmured, and teased her nose back and forth across Mei’s pale, cute cheek. “And it’s your turn now, if that’s somethin’ you’d like.”

Mei, with a nod so quick that it made her glasses slip down to the tip of her nose, eagerly confirmed that it was.

 

Just a few seconds later the two women had changed positions again, and this time Mei was feeling more exposed than ever. The thin bench in the Gibraltar locker room held the scientist’s entire frame, and she was bent down to her hands and knees atop it. She rested there with her rear lifted and her penguin panties covering her rump, panties that were already being tugged at by the eager fingers of Tracer. The pilot was giggling as she let that garment waddle its way down Mei’s curvy figure, pulling them down inch by inch until she let them meet at the girl’s knees where they sat on the bench. With her panties drawn tight between her knees Mei’s sex was completely exposed, her rear lifted and offered up as she looked shyly over her shoulder anticipating Lena’s next move.

She was left waiting only for a few seconds, but each one of them felt like an intimate eternity while Tracer simply stared in blushing, happy appreciation. She let her gaze flicker back and forth over that full rear and that exposed slit, glistening with excitement and ready to be touched. With a tight swallow she looked at the other woman’s hanging breasts, so full and fun to touch and tease, with stiff nipples that even now beckoned Tracer closer to lick and nibble. She resisted that urge; however, resisted those glorious breasts that she adored so much, for her attention was drawing near something much more enticing. That exposed, full slit, warm and wet and ready for her attention. Tracer began by moving her hands up to rest them against Mei’s rear, squeezing each of her full cheeks as she offered the young woman a kind smile. Over her shoulder and through her glasses Mei watched Lena start to work, and the blush on her cheeks only intensified as she heard Tracer’s whisper against her flesh.

“Let’s heat things up a bit, yeah?” Her breath from her whisper struck squarely against Mei’s folds, each one sending another shiver quivering through the woman’s body. Her toes curled and her fingers tightened against the edge of the bench, yet she kept herself up long enough for Tracer to dart her head forward. The pilot’s eyes closed as she pressed her mouth against Mei’s slit, licking her in a slow swipe from the bottom to the top, starting with her hood. It was sweet and gentle but admittedly teasing; meant to give the full figured girl a shudder of pleasure and a promise of what was to come without rushing things too much. The goosebumps that she felt rise up on Mei’s thighs and rear was enough to tell her that first lick was successful at its task, and the adorable whimper that echoed from the back of Mei’s throat was enough to make Tracer swoon right then and there.

“Oh, Lena...it is…” Her accent, as cute as ever, made Tracer smile all the wider. “...it is very exciting, being here with you.” Tracer didn’t respond, since there were far, far more important things for her mouth to be doing. Her hands moved down across Mei’s rear to slither along the back of her thighs, teasing her fingers down in an almost tickling fashion until resting against the tented panties hanging between her knees. She let her tongue move again across Mei’s slit but in a much more careful fashion this time, slower and sweeter as she swept her tongue from side to side as she traversed the entire length. A deep breath filled Tracer’s senses with the other woman’s aroma and she drank deeply of it, shuddering in her own moment of joy and excitement as she realized the situation she had found herself in. When she finished her training at the gym that afternoon she had hardly been expecting an intimate moment with her favorite scientist, but here she was, and she couldn’t of been happier.

Mei’s sounds of joy filled the room around the two women, and Tracer continued to lick and tease quite merrily as the moments passed. She soon managed to nestle her nose against the other woman’s entrance while her mouth lowered squarely for Mei’s hood, locking her lips around it and fondly suckling as her tongue slithered back and forth. She savored the flavor offered to her as she drew in deep that sweet scent from the source, and all the while Mei’s mewls and whimpers filled her ears. Pleasing to every last sense Tracer had, such was what Mei did to her. She groaned in utter delight straight against the other woman’s entrance, and soon her hands moved back up to caress overtop the other woman’s rump once more. Her fingers dug in and she gave each cheek a merry squeeze, sinking in against her ample roundness with great appreciation and delight. Mei’s curves to Tracer were simply intoxicating; the other woman being round in the most lovely of fashions and warm and comfortable to embrace.

She was already imagining with great delight what it would be like to sleep next to her, resting her little head against those glorious, soft breasts.

“Turn around, luv. Lay on your back for me.” The whisper was sweet and almost immediately obeyed; Mei quickly rolling onto her back on the bench and kicking her penguin panties off of one leg. She lifted up her knees and Tracer’s hands slid to the back of her thighs, helping to hold her legs up as she quickly returned to work. The request for the change of position had come entirely from Tracer’s desire to watch Mei while she worked, and now that her mouth was squarely set against the other woman’s hood her eyes could gaze past those full, round breasts and into the bespectacled cutie she was sharing the evening with. Mei’s cheeks were a bright and blushing red and Tracer certainly couldn’t blame her; her own were just as vibrantly colored and delighted in the moment.

Mei’s hand moved forward to take a gentle fist of Tracer’s hair, but she didn’t dare control the woman’s motions or force her face closer against her slit. Instead she merely let her fingers swim wonderfully through those locks, savoring the touch and showing her a gentle affection while she was serviced. Like the sweet fingering that had preceded that moment their movements were soft and loving, and Tracer’s mouth and tongue worked with a keen, precise gentleness as she listened to the other woman’s whimpers. The corners of her lips rose in a happy smile as she heard Mei’s passions straight to rise, and she knew that her friend was near her peak. The sight of Mei’s eyes closing and the quickened pace of her breath was more than enough to clue her in, but if that wasn’t enough she could tell from the trembles of that hood against her tongue. Her dear friend was close; so very close, and Tracer wanted it to be simply magical for her.

When Mei’s climax came Tracer closed her eyes once more, savoring the taste, the feel, the sounds of Mei in the height of her trembling orgasm. The curvy woman’s thighs twitched and her hand tightened just slightly in Tracer’s hair, and she offered up taste after taste of her nectar as the other woman continued to lick across her entrance. Mei didn’t scream so much as continually whimpered in an excited few waves of delight, and when it was finally over and she was left sweat-licked but happily glowing, she opened her eyes and smiled fondly to Tracer once more.

Nothing was said at first, and instead Mei simply let her legs drop to the bench once more as she held her arms out towards Tracer. She wanted a loving embrace after all that excitement, and Lena was all too happy to deliver. With a quick blink the pilot activated her accelerator and dashed forward; a few short feet to instantly appear resting on top of Mei and firmly within her arms. It might have been a bit of an unnecessary show of her skills, but she couldn’t imagine having waited a second longer to feel Mei’s embrace.

She kissed her quickly; sparing no words before dropping her mouth to Mei’s and sharing with the other woman the flavor she had collected on her tongue. She pressed in close against the naked scientist and gave a delighted noise as they held each other, teasing against her once more and moving a hand up to caress a flawless, curvy breast. When the kiss ended Lena gazed fondly down through Mei’s glasses, staring at the adorable features of the young woman she had instantly become so close to.

She didn’t have much to say; her famous wit failing her if only for that excited moment. Thankfully Mei had just the right words to offer, as simple and as sweet as they were.

“Boop.” The scientist beamed, a single finger moving up to tap the tip of Tracer’s nose. It was enough to draw a huge smile from Lena’s mouth as she let her head rest, moving to lay it against Mei’s naked bust as she shuddered from emotion and delight. Mei’s arms, stronger than Lena would’ve suspected, soon closed around her and held her tight, sharing the lovely moment there on the bench in the locker room.

Soon they’d have to clean up and retire to someplace more private, but for now time was frozen, a perfect blend only the two of them could create.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you like my stuff, make sure to [spot me on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
